Night Bloomer
by squishy-cactus
Summary: She hardly ever knows what to expect from him, this time not exempted.


This is a request made by a friend for Momoi's birthday. I have no beta or a decent spellcheck so I probably missed a lot of things.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me.

* * *

**Night Bloomer**

He is standing only a few feet away from her, still with an expression that gives nothing away yet something feels off. She has watched and pined for him for so long and although he remains a mystery despite her talent at data-gathering—one of the most attractive qualities she finds in him—she knows him just well enough to notice the undercurrent of unease in the way he is holding himself. That or he must be really nervous about something for it to break the steady calm of his composure, her intuition tells her.

"Tetsu-kun..." She tries when a few moments pass with nothing but staring. His gaze is making her a bit uncomfortable and he has yet to reveal the reason Dai-chan had to go on ahead and leave her. Really, he better expect _words_ to be exchanged when she sees him later.

Noticing Kuroko's hesitant expression—now she's sure something isn't right, "Is any thing wrong? Did... Did you and Dai-chan get into a fight?" She ventures—something she only ever does with him, really.

Kuroko's expression shifts into something that tugs at her heart, stirring feelings she's been working hard to squelch since he disappeared back in middle school. It is his determined face—the one she loves best—and she unconsciously steps back when he attempts to move closer.

"Momoi-san..." Again he hesitates at her reaction. But she is stunned as she regards his appearance. The way the sunset's hues play with his fair skin and hair make her wonder at how she ever thought he was plain, and on his beautiful features she reads something that makes her doubt her ability.

"No... But... Tetsu-kun?"

He sighs and looks away to the skies with a small smile. "Forgive me Momoi-san. I have been acting rather unfairly to you." He's looking at her straight in the eye and she just _knows_ what this might be about. She stops herself from biting her lip, though she suspects they still tremble since his eyes dart low for a moment. "You are correct Aomine-kun and I did have a little argument."

"That Dai-chan! I knew he did something bad again! Don't worry Tetsu-kun, I'll make sure to talk to him." She has already known the inevitable outcome of her infatuation but it doesn't stop her hands from shaking or her mouth from speaking, anything to delay or maybe stop Tetsu-kun completely. She knows; she has no need to hear. Let her dreams live a little longer.

He opens his mouth, presumably to clarify, but she overestimates her resolve. "In fact... I'll go teach him a lesson now! S-see you later, Tetsu-kun!"

He grabs her by the elbow before she could bolt.

"Momoi-san," Face stern and voice reproachful, "Please allow me to finish."

Resigned, she lowers her head, unable to look at his face. He does not let her arm go.

Kuroko sighs. "It appears this is one of those rare instances where Aomine-kun is correct. Here I am reaping the fruits of my foolishness and insecurities."

Her brows scrunch up in confusion though her eyes remain downcast. Trust Tetsu-kun to make a rejection as roundabout and poetic as ever.

He raises her head and again looks her in the eyes. "I suppose actions would convey what I mean better to someone like Momoi-san."

Her brows shoot up and before she can contemplate the nervous look on his face, he closes the distance and hugs her, pressing a side of his face against her hair, one arm around her waist the other at the back of her head.

Could it...? She laughs a nervous laugh. "Is this some sort of goodbye?" God, she hoped not! Although she chose to stay with Dai-chan, knowing she wouldn't be allowed to be Tetsu-kun's friend is just as painful.

Kuroko tightens the embrace, ever so slightly. She feels the rumble of his chest when he lets out a small chuckle, voice amused. "Really Momoi-san, you should listen to your advise to Aomine-kun regarding all the shoujo manga you read. I don't think I'm going anywhere." She can feel him playing with her hair and she is glad he can't see her face as she blushes. "Please try again. I'm afraid I'm not inclined to let go until I'm sure you get my message."

All of her attempts at conveying her feelings—from subtle hints to loud proclamations of her status as his girlfriend that have lately turned into a desperate attempt to either get an answer or to move on— have been met with either disinterest or patronizing. She knows Tetsu-kun is not cruel but it doesn't help her understand.

"Y-you've never... Before..." Failing to achieve coherency, she lets hims answer the hidden question and not-so-hidden accusation in her tone.

This time his head shifts downward. "I... I did not know how to handle your attentions. It isn't really something that happens to me quite often." His sincerity ebbs her doubts for the moment and she slowly returns the hug, circling her arms around him. "I did not think you were serious.."

She promptly pushes him away. "What?!" Does that mean all this time he thought she was one of those ditzy girls who say things without meaning them? Did he not understand her reason for following Dai-chan in high school? She angrily searches his face but finds no trace of sheepishness or halfhearted apologies.

"Please do not misunderstand. I hold Momoi-san in the highest regard." It is he who refuses to meet her eyes and casts his head downwards this time. "Aomine-kun confronted me earlier about not leading you on if I did not feel anything for you. I didn't think of how my actions thus far have affected you nor can I imagine how it could have," Shifts his head to the side, "You are... too good for me. Flowers don't bloom in the shade. "

She blinks wide-eyed at his embarrassed and somehow despondent confession. Slowly her lips curve into a small smile. Trust Tetsu-kun to say the cheesiest lines with such candor to make it so endearing.

She steps closer and puts her arms under his, moving them to his back until her hands meet. "Even Tetsu-kun can be an idiot, huh? Even you have trouble seeing how amazing you are." In her usual cheeky tone adds, "Personally I don't mind the shadows especially if it means no one else gets Tetsu-kun since they don't see him, but you know, " She steps back a little so he could see the smile on her face, "in my eyes, Tetsu-kun shines the brightest!"

Her face flushes at her own cheesiness but one look at Kuroko's answering smile and the slight flush he futilely attempts to hide by looking away and covering half his face with a hand has her making a mental note to read more poetry.

"Momoi-san should definitely lay off the shoujo manga—" She does not allow him to misdirect her from the moment embarrassment or no and cuts him off with her lips. With his arms wrapped around her and her hands tugging at his hair, she hums contentedly and idly reminds herself to thank Dai-chan for the best birthday present ever.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it...


End file.
